Hospital Jungle
by Margaretha
Summary: Rose Weasley is pretty exited about starting her hospital career: she's prepared for stubborn patients, difficult treatments and nasty smells - basically anything but her new boss: the most arrogant, conceited... and of course best looking healer ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own anything related to HP :)

A/N: Just another cliché story about our dearest Rose Weasley and a loveable bastard named Scorpius Malfoy.  
I hope you'll like it - I got a bit inspired by Scrubs - so here's my little hospital tale.  
PS: English is not my native language and if you find any mistakes - feel free to point them out to me. Have fun reading!

**Hospital Jungle**

_In a few weeks  
I will get time  
To realize it's right before my eyes  
And I can take it  
If it's what I want to do.  
I am leaving  
And this is starting to feel  
Like it's right before my eyes  
And I can taste it  
It's my sweet beginning.  
_  
_'What you know – Two Door Cinema Club'_

My First Day

Oh-kay – inhale, exhale! You can totally abso-bloody-lutely do this!  
(I'm going to pre-apologize for all the swearing and inappropriate shit that is definitely going to leave my mouth – it kind of got worse during my year in Australia… loved it, really, but they happen to have a nice choice with words!).

Anyways: Today is the day, I mean, really THE day! It's my first day as an intern-healer in the one and only "_St_. _Mungo's_ Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries". And I am definitely not nervous.

Okay let's face the truth … My nervousness has a great resemblance to a monkey on ecstasy.

I'm currently standing in front of the old and ugly shop window of the abandoned (or so it seems) department store of "Purge and Dowse, Ltd." in London.  
I take one step forward and whisper to the dummy-lady: "Rose Weasley, I'm here for my first day as an intern healer."  
Another step forward and I'm in – _Oh Merlin, how did this guy manage to transform his upper body into a big grandfather clock?_

The whole entrance hall is filled with people who somehow managed to get parts of themselves turned into strange things, like teacups or tables. Others have foam coming out of their ears or disgusting green slime dripping out of their noses… nice!  
Everybody seems to be busy and the healers are walking around in their lemon-green robes talking with the patients and writing stuff on their clipboards – while looking really, really stressed.

Congratulations Rose – this is your future.

Don't get me wrong. I really love medicine and the whole healer stuff. I love helping people but I do know that it's a hell of a job.

I turn to the "Welcoming Witch" (I don't want to sound prejudiced – but something about her appearance screams: easy) at the reception. She seems slightly disturbed (in other words: majorly annoyed).

"Hey, I'm Rose Weasley, I'm here to start my intern year.", I greet her with a smile.

"Yeah, wonderful! Listen, take this clipboard to the Healer-in-Charge of Artifact Accidents and pleehease do me the favour and don't address me again today! I have enough work to do – even without new interns asking me very stupid questions – so I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone. Thank _you_!"

Wow, I can tell we are going to be great friends.

I start walking towards the "Artifact Accidents" since the ward is on the ground floor.  
In this area they are treating patients who are suffering from cauldron explosions, wand backfiring and broom crashes. In other words it's a little bit like the emergency admission in a hospital.  
A lot of blood, broken bones and stuff like that. It's also one of my main areas in St. Mungo's.  
I like it because it's challenging – you have to make quick decisions or you lose the patient. There's always action.

Most healers concentrate on one specific territory of medicine but since I'm a crazy person and don't fear work load I decided to become a specialist in another area. As a consequence I have six months as an intern healer in "Artifact Accidents" and another six months in the highly interesting field of "Creature-Induced-Injuries".

It fascinated me ever since my granddad told the story about his almost deathly encounter with Voldemort's snake Nagini. The 'Creature-Induced-Injuries ward' requires a more scientific knowledge. And let me tell you – the whole area is really exciting.

That was the reason why I spent a whole year in Australia after my graduation from university. I did a lot of research on poisonous-animal-bites in the magical world. My mother's parents actually moved to Australia not long ago (I don't know why but they always seemed to have a strange connection to that country) and I stayed with them while I discovered the world's most poisonous continent.

But now I'm back in good old Britain and I'm already pretty expectant...  
This is going to be a marvelous first day in the hospital.  
I can so feel i- WOHO - suddenly stop dead in my tracks.

This cannot be possible!

What the fuck is Scorpius – Bloody – Malfoy doing here?

He must have noticed me because his face turns into a glare (I'm pretty sure mine is wearing the same expression by now).

"Weasley.", he greets me with a sneer.

Shit. My biggest wish has not come true. Malfoy has not turned ugly and fat while I've been in Australia. Damn it!  
He still looks (_and I'm cursing myself for even thinking that_) perfect.

He's tall, muscular and slender but not too thin. In addition to that he has a flawless face – you know the whole package:pure, blonde hair – impeccably styled, proud forehead, high cheekbones, a straight but nevertheless very characteristic nose, full lips and eyes that resemble a grey winter day…  
Unfortunately his character is nothing but flawless.

"I thought you were still 'Down Under' and some idiot told me that you are now – I quote – a "hot chick", but obviously the guy is either blind or needs some glasses this instant 'cause I must confess you still look like the ugly, hideous, stupid bint you've always been…"

"Malfoy – I hope you are here because you are seriously ill and nobody can save your sorry arse?", I answer in my you-are-currently-annoying-me-to-death-with-your-bare-existance-voice.

Merlin, can he possibly be more conceited?

Let me tell you something about Malfoy here: Mr-I'm-the-greatest-now-kiss-my-feet and I, well, we've not exactly been friends during our time in Hogwarts. It all started the day I first set foot in the Hogwarts Express. Let's just say, I really don't do well with insults…

( Yeah I know – Weasley temper, but honestly: "Oi Weasley – I thought my father was joking when he told me about your ugly family but now I know that it was the understatement of the century… I mean you must be the most repulsive girl I've ever seen." HELLO? What eleven-year-old says stuff like that?)  
Long story short: I got a little bit angry at this prick and threw every jinx I knew at him – got me my first fucking detention.

Our 'dynamic' relationship sustained throughout my years at school, since we both turned out to be a little competitive and continued the oh-so-old Gryffindor – Slytherin (and Weasley – Malfoy) rivalry. The problem with this stupid jerk (besides the fact that he's an arrogant, cunning, manipulating arsehole) is that everything seems to be so fucking easy for him.

Unfortunately he's very intelligent - which means he was like the only threat ever to me -academic-wise.  
The difference between the two of us is, that I actually do learn a lot (and I really enjoy it – mind you, I'm the daughter of Hermione Weasley) and he does not. Still he always got the best or the second best grades (second best if I could help it).

He's excellent in everything he does… school, Quidditch, dating (uargh) becaaause the git is so bloody good looking. I mean even if I despise him – he _does_ look like some stupid male model (he even dresses like one because he also has THE MONEY). He's had tons of girlfriends (or maybe the more appropriate word would be: bed–acquaintances) and broke tons of hearts (because said acquaintances actually believed that they were the ones who could change his attitude towards commitment and make him the perfect boyfriend – haha… as if that's ever going to happen – this guy only loves one person: himself) and still the "chicks" throw themselves at him again and again.

Why does the most arrogant bastard that exists get everything without any effort at all?

Sense some justice?

I do not.

...

"Sure Weasley. Now would you please give me M-Y clipboard?"

WAIT! WHAT?

"Y-Your clipboard? But… b-but…"  
This has to be some bad bad bad (I mean reeeeeaaallly bad joke)! I had never ever assumed that my karma is that horrible.

"What? Forgotten how to speak? Wow, they must have amputated your brain in Australia, but then again – there was never much to start with anyway, so no big deal."

I slowly recover from my major shock.

"You can't be Healer-in-charge! You are my fucking age! There's no way this could have happened while I was in Australia."

He smirkes. "Oi Weasley! Language, please! To your information: while you were in Australia last year, trying to get some suntan (you failed by the way) I worked my arse off in this hospital – and between the two of us – I'm one of the best healers here so cock your ears and listen to what Merlin has to say."

"First of all you gigantic dickhead, I did not go to Australia for some suntan, I did some serious research a-"

"So not listening, Weasley."

"-nd we both know that you only got that position of yours because you probably slept with the chief of medicine or something!"

"Well I think that is not quite true." – Hang on, that is definitely not Malfoy's voice. That's a woman talking. I slowly turn around and face a female healer (who looks about 40 years old) in her lemon-green robes.

Great job Rose Weasley! First day and you've already made a fool of yourself. And whose fault is it AGAIN – correct: Malfoy's!

"I'm your chief of medicine, Healer Meredith Spencer and I can assure you that I definitely did not sleep with this arrogant jerk here, who happens to have an ego with the size of one of Ali Bashir's flying-family-carpets but is unfortunately also one of the best healers we currently employ at this hospital."

"Thank you for that breathtaking compliment, Healer Spencer.", Malfoy says to her in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"You are so welcome Mister Malfoy.", she answers in a very false high-pitched voice.

And then she turns to me.

"Now, Miss Weasley. Welcome to St. Mungo's. Mister Malfoy here will be your 'mentor' for the next six months, since you decided to concentrate primarily on 'Artifact Accidents'. Change into your robes and then you can start your first rounds at this place that I sometimes like to call hell. But you will notice that soon enough. Have a nice day."  
With those 'worst-news-possible' she turns around and leaves me (Rose Weasley - the nervous wreck) standing in the hallway.

I'm trying hard to breathe… really hard, because: life has officially come to an end.  
Malfoy my mentor? My bloody boss?  
Does the universe hate me?

…

Kill me now!

That's the first chapter :) Let me know what you think about it! cheers!


	2. Day 1 again

__A/N: Thanks for your reviews Here's the second chapter!_  
_ Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP-related... __

I won't take all that they hand me down,  
And make out a smile, though I wear a frown,  
And I won't take it all lying down,  
'Cause once I get started I go to town.

_ 'Cause I'm not like everybody else!_

'_The Kinks – I'm not like everybody else'_

** Day 1 Again**

I'm a bundle of joy.

Not.

You see, there are several reasons for me to be really pissed off.

Number one: Malfoy is going to be my fucking boss for the next six months.

Number two: this stupid lemon-green robe makes me look fat (they are definitely not what I would call: figure-accentuating).

Number three: I look like I've just jumped into some giant paint pot with my red hair and this lemon-green piece of clothing.

Number four: all of my four new colleagues are men. Yippieh.

Why did I have to specialize on an area that is dominated by guys who are way too full of themselves?

Maybe because I'm mental…

"Listen Greenies,", the king of the conceited pricks, a.k.a. my boss (I still can't believe it!) greets us, "here are your glowers or in other words: the reason why you are not going to get aaaany sleep in the next few weeks. They are going to glow red when your presence is requested and I expect everyone to show up immediately. Clear?"

My _colleagues_ nod… have I mentioned that I'm still glaring at him?  
He hands us the glowers (some little black box) that we attach to our robes.

"The glowers also work the other way 'round. If you need help just press it and unfortunately it is me who has to come running to check on what you are doing. So I'm telling you this now: If some stupid 'intern' is going to call me because he doesn't know how much Murtlap essence he should use for a fucking wound – he'll be out of this hospital before he can say 'oh Merlin, my new Healer-in-Charge is sooooooo evil.' Got that? Goood!  
Let's start rounds."

And after that wonderful motivation-speech we follow him like some stupid puppies. Can ANYTHING be more degrading? I honestly doubt it.

We stop in front of two beds. Both patients are looking like they've been thrown down a bridge or something.

"Now these two brainless idiots here decided to get all worked up about the fact that this guy here," he points at the patient on the right side, "pinched the other guy's girlfriend. So they started a little: the-first-guy-who-backs-away-loses-all-dignity-AND-the-girl race on their brooms and _surprisingly_ crashed into each other. Oh and please Weasley, stop ripping me apart with your eyes – they are both unconscious and therefore don't hear anything I'm saying."

He smirks at me, knowing well enough that I hate it when he's talking to patients (people in general) like this… like he doesn't care about their feelings at all. It doesn't matter if they are unconscious or not!

As if reading my thoughts he says: "And even if they _were_ conscious I would still say the same because who is so pathetic and dumb and does a broom-race to decide who gets the girl? I mean, honestly – now they've lost their dignity, the girl and I'm not sure at all whether they'll be able to reproduce in the future." Oh now you are pushing it.

All of my four fellow interns – namely Timotheus Boot, Jonathan Moore, George Lanston and Nathan Kettylstear – start laughing.  
Merlin! These guys are so insensitive it's not even funny anymore.

"Haha,", I fake a laugh and glare at them quite hostile – and if you are not used to my hostile glare (like Malfoy is) it can be quite intimidating (it's already working _hehe_).  
"Maybe, if you could cut that immature crap and stop acting like some infantile five year olds we could continue to do our work, help these guys and actually learn something because that's the reason I'm here and I'm a healer. You can laugh all you want now – but be sure that when we get our evaluation and it's actually time for the hospital to decide who they are going to take for the vacant spot here – I will be the one you can see rolling on the floor, laughing my arse off because I got the job and you didn't."

I look at them challenging but they are way too busy staring at their feet. And then I look at Malfoy who started it all. His grey eyes scrutinize me and suddenly I don't feel as confident as I did before – because he's still my boss and he can make my life hell in this hospital if he wants to. But then I see something like – I don't know _pride_ – in his eyes. Eyes, that are normally so secretive that you can't detect any emotion at all in them. And in a flash of a second that expression is already gone.

"After this nice speech of yours, Weasley, would you tell us what to do first when dealing with collision accidents like this one?" he then asks me.

I smirk at him. Too easy Malfoy, too easy.

"First you make sure the patient is able to breathe. If not, you perform the _Anapneo maxima_ spell."

"Correct", he grumbles and then turns to Boot, "What next?"

"Stop the acute haemorrhage with the _Haemorrhage-Halt_ potion." Timotheus Boot answers.

"And how much of this potion should you give to a grown man? Moore?"

"Ehh… three millilitres?"

Malfoy narrows his eyes. "Wrong. Lanston?"

"I … I don't know Healer Malfoy."

"Kettylstear?"

Silence.

"Boot?"

More silence. Haha.

"Are you trying to tell me that all of you babies have forgotten how much _Heamorrhage-Halt_ _Potion_ is the recommended dose for an adult man? This is about the first thing you learn in university!" Oh he's annoyed now.

I cough slightly.

"Yes Weasley, would you please enlighten us with the correct answer."

"Eight millilitres should be enough for an adult man."

"Got that Greenies?", he asks the others. They nod like one of those nodding-dogs.  
"If you notice that the patient has lost a lot of blood already you should also use what? Kettylstear?"

"20 milliliters of the _Blood-Replenishing Potion._", Nathan answers at once.

"Merlin this can't be true. Weasley would you kindly finish this?"

"I'd love to." I smirk at him and continue: "After _50_ _milliliters_ of the _Blood-Replenishing Potion_ you examine the body. If there are bone fractures or a compound fracture you have to splint it first with the _Ferula_ spell and then perform the healing spell. Since the whole procedure can be very painful you can anaesthetise the patient with only one milligram of the _Draught of the living Death_. "

Eat that!

"I hate to admit it but the answer is correct."

Yeah Rose Weasley! You still got it.

We start moving to the next beds and continue rounds - while I'm busy dancing a victory-dance on the inside.

* * *

After what seems like more than 10 hours I can _finally _leave the hospital. My first day wasn't that bad after all. Malfoy is still my boss – yeah. But now I know I can do this, even if it is a male dominated area and they are all jerks.  
I don't care because I am definitely not intimidated – growing up in a very large family doesn't turn you into some softy.

I change into my casual clothes and step out of the changing room.

"Miss Weasley. How was your first day?" Healer Spencer approaches me.

"Pretty good.", I murmur and my ears start burning immediately (damn Weasley genes!) because I remember our last embarrassing encounter.

She laughs: "Oh don't worry about what you said earlier. I actually thought it was rather funny. It's not often that a woman stands up to Mister Malfoy. In fact I'm slightly disappointed that most of the witches in this hospital are falling for his crap. He reminds me of my boss when I started here. In the same ward actually. Merlin, I hated that arrogant Healer."

"Really? How did things turn out?"

"Oh – we are married now.", with that she turns around grinning and leaves me standing in the hallway in the middle of the rickety wooden chairs.

Oh-kay, strange meeting.

I start walking towards the entrance and promptly trip over my feet (being the clumsy person I am). Suddenly someone is pulling me back on my feet.

"Thank you", I say… and then I see it's Malfoy. "Or not."

He smirks, "Wow, Weasley, I really missed your graceful movements and your know-it-all-attitude.", he answers sarcastically.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual, since I really missed your arrogance and your my-goal-in-life-is-to-annoy-Rose-Weasley-to-death-attitude."

"I'm sure you did. It must have been pretty boring without me getting on your nerves."

"Am I that transparent?", I deadpan – and he smirks. How typical.

"Oh and some small advice: make sure to turn the glower off right about now, or otherwise you'll never get out of this place."

"Wow, did you actually give me an advice or am I hallucinating?"

"Well I'm not going to say that everything's alright with your brain (because it's certainly not) but to answer your question: isn't it my duty as your mentor to – surprise surprise – help you?"

I have to laugh: "Okay – that's quite shocking: Scorpius Malfoy is using the word 'help' in a sentence. You're sure that I'm the only one who needs the brain checked?"

"Oh my sanity is quite intact – it's just that I am kind of forced to help you, since that is written on a tiny, little paper called work-contract."

"That sounds more like you."

"Maybe.", he chuckles (can you believe that?) and then walks away whilst I (still a little bit confused that Malfoy actually gave me an advice) find myself gazing at his figure that is stepping through the entrance.

You know despite his insufferable character he somehow intrigues me. He is a pain in the arse and a terribly arrogant, conceited jerk … nevertheless I know that there must be more to him than that stupid attitude he's giving me (and a lot of other people … but mostly me).  
Mmh - must be the lack of sleep that I'm actually thinking stuff like that…

Shaking my head I finally manage to walk out of the building and apparate back to my flat.

* * *

Ta - dah! Second chapter finished :) I hope you liked it! Let me know what you're thinking!


	3. My day off

**A/N: soooo exams are over :) yeah yeah yeah! and the story goes on :) thanks for your reviews - they are always greatly appreciated!**

**I hope you'll like the next chapter (even though there's no Scorpius action - but he's being his smirking self in the next chapters ;) promise!)**

**Disclaimer: not mine ;)  
**

_I got a family  
And I drink cups of tea_

_I've got nostalgic pavements  
I've got familiar faces  
I've got a mixed-up memory  
And I've got favourite places_**.**

_'Kate Nash – Mouthwash'_

**My day off**

Have you ever lived together with two cousins who are currently training to be Aurors? Well, the good thing is that they are rarely at home, the bad thing is – with me being an intern and therefore not being at home either – our flat looks like c.r.a.p.!  
It's a shame that I do not know _any_ of those useful household-charms my grandma is really good at. I really should ask her to teach me. I'm pretty sure she would be more than pleased to help me.

So at this specific moment I'm trying to tidy up our rooms while James and Fred II. are out doing some bizarre observation-thing-y.  
Merlin, how did we manage to get that much rubbish in here? Unbelievable!

"Uargh!", I scream out frustrated, hit the sofa and unwrap a giant chocolate bar. I so need  
this right now.

After two weeks in the hospital I do feel exhausted. There is not one second of spare time while you are working there because this stupid glower is glowing nonstop.  
In addition to that my co-workers are really annoying – like these flies which torment you with that horrible, horrible ""-sound while you are desperately trying to get some sleep.

The weird thing is that things with I'm-the-king-Malfoy are not too bad. Don't get me wrong. We are still fighting and we are still insulting each other, but I have the bizarre feeling that both of us are in fact enjoying it… Oh my god… what the fuck am I actually thinking? Maybe I really should get my brain checked at the hospital. Me – enjoying Malfoy's bickering?

_Hell, no!_

Fuck, who am I trying to fool? _Hell yes_, I do... I know he riles me up but I discovered that this somehow keeps me on top. Back in school his attitude annoyed me so much - but it made me want to be better than him. And when I think about it now… it might have been the reason that I studied as much as I did when I was at school. Just to shove it in his face and see his stupid, irritating smirk falter for one millisecond. It was definitely worth it.

All the fighting we are doing now is somehow inspiring me… making me work harder, try harder than all of my stupid colleagues.

Okay I'm really doing too much confused-Malfoy-thinking here! And my chocolate bar is finished… damn…

_TAP TAP TAP!_

I look at the window and recognize our (I think you get it) owl Pig… Trust my family to contact me when I'm drifting in a peaceful slumber. They have that kind of timing.  
I open the window, fetch the hyperventilating owl out of the air and unfold the letter that it carried on his tiny leg. Poor thing.

Surprisingly enough it is a letter from my grandma and not from my dear parents (whom I had last spoken to after my first day at St. Mungos – Dad's reaction: " WHAT? Malfoy is your bloody boss? – Mum: "Ronald Weasley, watch your language, please!" – Well, maybe my swearing is not imported from Australia but some sort of genetic disorder).

Anyways - after I read the letter, all I can think is: poor me!

_Dear Rosie, _

_I hope you did enjoy your first 14 days in St. Mungos Hospital. I'm sure it was pretty stressful, but you do realize that it has been 14 (!) days since we heard from you, young lady!_

_Did you think that this would not be noticed? Well, consider it noticed! You are expected to attend the Weekly-Weasley-Tea-Cake-Session that you missed last week (and I didn't even count all the sessions you missed because of your year in Australia – by the way: 48!)!_

_So I hope I will see you TODAY at the Burrow – 4.00pm sharp! (Even your Auror-Cousins will be there!)_

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses, _

_Your abandoned Grandma_

_PS: I hope you ate enough Rosie! You are way too thin anyway! I'll be baking your favourite cake, honey!_

I'm doomed.

* * *

You may be wondering why I'm actually a little stressed about the fact that I have to visit my family. Don't get me wrong – I really love all of them but those family gatherings tend to work against me. Somehow every time I meet my grandma, she has the ability to make the fact that I kind of have a long-time-no-boyfriend-phase the subject of every conversation. I really don't understand why it's always me in the firing line. James and Fred haven't had a serious relationship since … I don't know … EVER! Lily and her boyfriend Nadan (an Israeli-National-Quidditch-Player who she met a year ago during her debut in the National team of England) have an On-Off relationship - and NOBODY complains! My brother is too silly to interact with any member of the female population and Albus is too shy to flirt with the girl he's in love with since third grade.

Okay – Victoire and Teddy are married and expecting their first child, Lucy and Molly are in very serious relationships (which is no surprise - regarding that their parents are both very serious people), Louis is still at school and Roxanne… well Roxanne is Roxanne. I think she's currently travelling around Chile with Max Wood (Yeah he's Oliver Wood's son and yeah Roxanne and Max really seem like a match made in heaven)… sooo somehow I am left alone out there on the mine-field. Yippie Yeah!

Right now I am standing in front of 'The Burrow' and I'm somehow curious what'll be happening at this Weekly-Weasley-Tea-Cake-Session.

"Oh look, who's that stunning young lady?" I hear an amused voice behind me and I begin to smile as another voice starts talking.

"Mmh. I'm not quite sure but I have the feeling that I kinda know that woman..."

"Yeah – me too. Hang on! I think I saw her last week sleeping on the sofa in our flat – totally exhausted from work."

"Now that you mention it – she has a very strong resemblance to our cousin Rose who's currently working at St. Mungo's."

"Ah I remember her vaguely."

"Oh shut up you two!" I laugh and start hugging Fred II and James – my two crazy cousins, slash best friends and hopefully my safety-net for the encounters of this very evening. They are both extremely tall, extremely muscular, extremely good-looking (even I as their cousin have to admit this), extremely funny and intelligent and you probably guessed it by now – extremely adored by the anything female that is not related to them.

"There you are! Now come on in! Everybody's waiting for you!" That Ladies and Gentlemen is the voice of my overprotective grandmother formally known as Molly Weasley.

Let the show begin!

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Weekly-Weasley-Tea-Cake-Session (Dad's eating his forth piece of cake – having an eating contest with my brother Hugo, mum's discussing something with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny is talking with Victoire and Teddy about the baby, James and Fred are making jokes with Uncle George… and everybody else of the Weasley family-clan is apparently busy) – it happens:

"So Rosie – ", uh oh… bad start, "have you met a nice young healer in St. Mungo's yet? Or anybody else? Maybe a nice guy from the Ministry of Magic?"

See – as I predicted (I am really wondering why I didn't take Divination at Hogwarts – I seem to be pretty good at it!). I turn to my grandma.

"No actually I haven't."

Suddenly the entire table is completely silent. Yeah… did I mention that my love life (better: non-existent-love-life) is the major interest not only of my grandma but of my whole family. My father stops chewing and looks like a cookie monster – James and Fred start to snicker (what a safety net…stupid cousins!), mum's shaking her head and Aunt Ginny looks like she's feeling sorry for me… I'm feeling sorry for myself, too.

"But why, Rosie dear! You are such a nice young lady! Why is a young man never good enough for you?"

Thanks to the well known Weasley temper my patience has already snapped and I start my weekly furious monologue.

"Well maybe I haven't met anyone in the hospital because I didn't want to – and maybe all my new colleagues are stupid, arrogant machos who think that a woman never should work in the medical area where _they_ are trying to prove themselves in – especially if said woman is better than they are. And MAYBE I'm focusing on my career right now which is only normal because I am ONLY 22 years old!"

"I was only asking a question…", my grandma says then and since I really hate it to stay mad at her because I know that she's only interested in my life and what I'm doing (sometimes maybe a little tooooo interested) and that she wants to be sure I meet someone who's good enough for me.

"I know Granny! But you need to understand that – right now – I really want to do a great job in the hospital! I love the work there and I love helping all those people, that's just my priority now. I will meet someone - sometime but please don't expect that I'm going hunting for men right now because I'm not planning on getting a boyfriend anytime soon." I smile at her – and she smiles back (I wisely ignore Dad's: "You better don't plan on having a boyfriend for at least ten more years." He just doesn't like the idea of his precious little girl getting involved with an evil, evil, evil man.).

"Oh you never know Rosie, you never know… maybe you'll be having a boyfriend sooner than you expect."

I laugh: "If that happens you'll be the first person who'll know about my relationship."

She laughs too: "I hope you will keep your promise young lady!"

"Oh I will - it's not like I'm going to fall in love with someone you actually despise."

I had a pretty good time at the Weekly-Weasley-Tea-Cake-Session after this conversation with my grandma. Let's face it – even though my family has an unbelievable annoying interest in my (love) life – they still rock! And the pranks that George, James and Fred play on Uncle Percy make compensations for all the unpleasant talks I had with my grandma – ever! I mean: making this hyper-serious man sing "_I'm too sexy for my shirt"_ in front of his whole family is one thing; but watching Granny go ballistic on them is simply priceless.

Yep. My family's the best.

**Tadaaaah that's the third chapter ;) a little crazy-family-inside :) **  
**PS: I lohoove reviews :)**


	4. My Superman day

**A/N:** Heey! Thanks for your lovely reviews 3 ! I hope you'll like that chapter - a little more Rose & Scorpius action... :) haave fun!_  
_**Disclaimer**: nohot mine!

* * *

_So read the writing on the wall  
I'm ready and I'm standing tall  
Some people think they know it all,  
I guess I'll have to show them all!_

Gabriella Cilmi – 'On A Mission'

**My Superman Day (oh I actually mean: Superwoman Day)**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuck!  
F U C K!  
I AM LATE! I am so fucking late! That's basically all I can think of right now. I'm standing in front of the shopping window and I am reaaaally desperately waiting for the "lovely" welcoming witch to let me in. I've never been late before! Ever! In my whole life! (Yeah, I know I'm a little freakish) Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
Finally I'm able to step through the window (trying to suppress my wish to kill this stupid welcoming witch because she definitely took too much time letting me in the hospital)… and I kind of attempt to sneak into the changing rooms without being seen by my mentor… Just keep that bag in front of your face, Rose!  
Note to self: try not to get in the way of Malfoy, otherwise he'll never let you forget the fact that you are ten minutes late! (Well… ten minutes and 40 seconds, thanks to my best girlfriend ever).

"Oh! Look who's decided to show up at last! It's Miss Weasley! And I had already considered informing the Auror office that one of my Greenies has gone missing. I was soho worried!"

Damn – I'm not really good at that avoiding thing…

I look up at him (why is he so fucking tall) and raise my eyebrow, "Finally turned responsible? What happened?"

He smirks – and I do not like that _at all_!  
"Well, what happened? Mmh, let me think! One of my Greenies was late – and that Greenie happens to be YOU! What was it Weasley? Tried to fix that mess that you call hair?"

I smile at his pathetic attempt to get me all riled up.  
"You know Malfoy… I'm honestly wondering how _you _manage to be on time everyday – considering the time you obviously spend in front of a mirror."

"Well Weasley, I – unlike you – have good genes and do not need to attack my hair with a garden rake every morning in order to comb through that knot that's on your head."

"Oh wow! You _really_ know how to compliment a woman."

"It's called a gift, Weasley!"

I snort. "Merlin! How did you accomplish to get even more arrogant? You've been an egoistic arse before I left, but now… big, biiig improvement Malfoy!" Thumbs up!

"Well, practice leads to perfection..."  
He smirks again. "Now… let us talk about your little punishment!"

"My – what?" I choke.

"Your punishment! You were late and you know that I cannot tolerate that."  
He hands me a clipboard – "That's your special task for today! I wanted to give it to that idiot Kettylstear but since you decided to sleep in today and that dumb excuse for an intern healer was _actually_ on time … you'll have all the fun milady!"

I take a look at it… and fail at hiding my disgust.  
"I hate you." – that's basically all I manage to say right now.

The bastard laughs (in my fantasy I'm already killing him, very slowly and in a very painful way… with a pair of Dominique's high heels) and looks me straight into the eyes: "Marvelous."  
With that he leaves – leaves me to squeeze some contagious patient's pustules.

Yippieh!

Rose Weasley – you've just hit the Million-Galleon-Jackpot!

* * *

After I've finished this horrible, _horrible_ work (Malfoy is sooo dead!) and put some murtlap essence on the patient's fresh wounds I decide that it is about bloody time to drink a big cup of coffee.  
And since I'm a woman and have a natural affection for anything chocolate-related I buy a gigantic slice of the _chocy-choc's-chocolate-with-extra-chocolate-cake_ and ignore the little voice in my head that says: 'You are_ so_ going to gain weight!'

"Oi, Weasley, you are so going to gain weight!" Well… unfortunately I can't ignore that thickhead a.k.a. my mentor.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy! I'm trying to enjoy my cake, my cup of coffee and I really want to finish my book … and your presence is disturbing my well-deserved peace!"

"You are not vindictive because of the special task I gave you earlier, are youuu?" he asks in that fake caring-voice as he sits down next to me.

"No, no, Malfoy! I'm a bundle of joy! I do love pustules, you know – they really make my day! Come to think of it – I love them almost as much as I love you: not at all!"

"Wow, definitely not vindictive.", he laughs - and I don't know what it is - or if someone spiked my coffee, but something about his laugh makes my lips turn into a smile. I shake my head slightly and try to focus on my book again.

"What are you reading anyway, you incorrigible bookworm?"

"Diary of a seducer.", I reply shortly – not expecting him to know the book but to make an inappropriate joke about it.

"I always thought that it is the best part of Kierkegaard's work."

"Probably because _you_ are a seductive arsehole with a great resemblance to the main charac– WAIT! You know Kierkegaard?"

"No! I just guessed the author must be a famous Danish philosopher – of course I know Kierkegaard. TskTsk Weasley - do you honestly think I'm dumb?"

I have to laugh. "No I don't think that – I just thought that you're not that into Muggle literature."

"To your information: I actually prefer Muggle literature to Wizard literature."

I bloody cannot believe that. Scorpius Malfoy – the epitome of a pureblood-wizard – likes Muggle literature.

"Did you get brain-washed or what?"

"No. I didn't Weasley.", he smiles and it is not a faked smile. It's a fucking honest-to-god smile and I'm pretty sure that I've never seen a smile like that visible on his face. Right now he seems a lot more human. Somehow he doesn't seems like the arrogant, disturbingly annoying, egoistic, insufferable, conceited prick that he is most of the time! And it looks darn good on his face – a face that is certainly not used to show a lot of emotion (except for disgust maybe).

Hang on… my thoughts are not drifting into some Malfoy-is-actually-pretty-hot-and-you-are-realizing-it-NOW-land. No… they are not… definitely… wow - he has mesmerizing grey eyes… Rose! Concentrate! Now... Someone definitely put something in my coffee!

Suddenly his smile turns into his infamous smirk: "Soooo, you think I'm seductive, huh? Interesting." uh... WHAT? I awake from my haze and instantly feel my ears turning red, "I also said arsehole - interesting, huh!", puh, nice comeback (I mentally pat myself on the back) -

"Hey Malfoy!" I turn around to the source of the noise. A very handsome source of noise. Damn! What's wrong with me today? Obviously someone turned my brain back into its teenage-girl-mode...

"Skeleton!" my opposite answers. "How's life amongst the weirdos?"

"Very inspiring and please don't call them weirdos."

"Yeah, yeah! I still don't understand why you are wasting your time in this ward."

"I'm not wasting my time you action-obsessed adrenaline-junkie!"

"Guilty. But… really... you don't get a lot of new cases a day, do you?"

"Oh that depends on how many people you drive insane a day, Malfoy!", he grins a very-white-teeth-grin.

"Touché! Not bad for a shrink. Come on - sit down."

The healer follows Malfoy's invitation and suddenly turns to me: "Hi! I'm Frederic Skeleton – and that's not a joke – that's actually my real name. I'm chief healer in the Janus-Thickey-Ward."

Hello Mister! "Rose Weasley, I'm an intern in the Artifact Accidents ward, nice to meet you."

"Oh, oh! You are working in St. Mungo's very own shark tank."

Let me tell you something about Frederic Skeleton: Even though I haven't met him before I have heard a lot about him. Patients and the staff love him, they love working with him – they worship him. He's the very opposite of Malfoy – whom the patients hate (exception: anything female with no brain!) and the staff constantly tries to avoid him when he's in one of his choleric moods – and that happens a lot because nobody lives up to his expectations.

Fact is: all the nurses and most of the female healers have the hots for A. Scorpius Malfoy (what a surprise) and B. Frederic Skeleton. Weird is: Frederic Skeleton and Scorpius Malfoy are best friends. It's like a strange friendship between a medical angel and a medical devil.  
Both of them very successful, very intelligent and fucking handsome.

I smile at him: "Luckily I'm not afraid of sharks."

He laughs: "I see. However, if you ever have the desire to work in a less stressful ward where interpersonal relationships actually matter – we still have some free intern positions."

"Hey!", Malfoy interferes "Skeleton – don't try to headhunt my best intern."

"Your best intern? That must be the nicest thing you've ever said about me!"

"Oh come on! I'm not telling a secret here. You know that you are good but don't get all presumptuous and rest on your laurels now! 'Cause you could be better!"

Suddenly Malfoy's and my glower start glowing.

"Looks like your after-lunch-nap is not going to happen, Weasley! Come on, we've got work to do!"

* * *

We are running (why the hell is the Artifact Accident ward on the ground floor? And why is it not allowed to apparate in this stupid hospital?), running fast, faster and –

"Faster Weasley, or I'll put you on a diet."

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy!"

"Less talking more running!"

"Insufferable prat!", I mumble.

"Heard that!"

"On fucking purpose."

Finally we arrive!

"What do we have here?", Malfoy asks the ambulance-wizard.

"Ryan McGoogle, Cauldron Explosion, critical blood loss, we don't know what potion it was, we've taken a probe – already been given to the potions-lab. _Anapneo maxima _performed, _Heamorrhage-Halt _potion and _Blood-Replenishing _Potion already been given. The patient was only intermittently conscious. Now unconscious -_ Draught of the living Death_. "

We start examining the patient. "Look! There!" I point at a rash that is gyrating around his stomach.

"Probably some reaction to the potion. Inform the guys from the potions poisoning."

"It _is_ strange. The form, the extent, the colour. I'm pretty sure I've seen it before."

Malfoy is not listening to me:"We need strong Dittany-Essence!", he almost barks.

And then it clicks: the rash is not a result of the cauldron explosion but the consequence of an encounter with the Australian Cannebal-toad (some magical version of the Cane-toad but a lot more aggressive with the serum they squirt around). I take a look at his mucous membrane of the oral cavity – it's all red and swollen. Another proof!

"NO!", I scream and receive an 'are-you-mental' look from Malfoy.

"Weasley, this guy has some serious burns, why on earth should I not give him Dittany Essence?"

"'Cause he's going to die if you do so! The rush is a result of the encounter with an Australian Cannebal-Toad – if you treat the patient with fucking Dittany-Essence the poison is going to kill him!"

"You are trying to tell me that this guy, here, _in England_ – has been splashed with a poison from an animal living in AUSTRALIA? Sure – and I am Albus Dumbledore!"

Argh this insufferable git! I'm about to start a screaming match with him but suddenly a very teary-eyed woman standing behind us clears her throat: "Actually he's living in Australia, he was only visiting me today. I'm his sister…"

Oh hello! Thank you very much Madame! I turn to Malfoy and say: "SEE!"

Wow… he' s looking as if he has the worst head-ache ever: "Give him five milliliters of the Cutis-subnascoris –Potion… and then transfer him to the 'Creature-Induced-Injuries' Ward. "

Puh! Thank Merlin – the patient is saved.  
After they've carried him away I face Malfoy grinning: "Sooo, omniscient Master Dumbledore… "

He groans, "Yeah yeah… good job. I'll put a bee-stamp next to your name in my: 'Who's the most annoying Greenie, ever?' – book."

"Oh come on Malfoy… just like the good old times: I was right and you were…well, _not_!" I laugh but he just glares at me.

"Careful Weasley! Don't push your luck!" - he's no fun when he's losing!

* * *

:) Yay, another chapter done! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!

Hugs,  
Magaretha!


	5. My worst day ever

**A/N_:_**** Thanks again for your lovely reviews - you guys are wonderful! :) ... now let's have a little bit Rose - Scorpius action again!** **I got a lot inspired by Scrubs in this chapter - I hope you'll like it :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing ;)

* * *

__

Well  
I know what I've been told  
You gotta work to feed the soul  
But I can't do this all on my own  
No, I know I'm no Superman  
I'm no Superman_**  
**__  
Lazlo Bane-'Superman'_

****

My worst day ever

Malfoy's not in a good mood (okay, that's the understatement of the century… he's in his goblin-mood) – plus I have the tiny little feeling it's because I've once again beaten him. News travel fast in this hospital and the following day after my heroic act Healer Spencer approached me and congratulated me in front of – yeah (you probably guessed it by now) – Malfoy.  
The consequence is: I am on his ignore list but – speaking the truth: that's a lot better than being on his: I'm-going-to-make-you-regret-you-ever- set-a-foot-in-this-hospital list.

This morning he handed Kettylstear a paper with 20 reasons on it why his future career would better take place in a Muggle fastfood restaurant than in St. Mungo's. I think that boy was about to cry!

Those Malfoy-compliments continued through the day and right now he is busy bitching again because Boot actually had the nerve to address him twice on that fateful day.  
"You know Greenie – annoying me one time today is basically your own pathological stupidity, annoying me the second time is inappropriate megalomania – so shut your trap, turn around and move out of this room before you'll be lying on the floor crying because I'm certainly going to hit you with something heavy again and again and again and again and again!"

Boot (now: dwarf-Boot) turns around and basically runs away while the incarnation of the devil a.k.a. Malfoy looks me in the eyes for the first time this day.

"What?", he barks and presses his lips together (wow – he's a serious competition for Professor McGonagall).

"Are you done behaving like a five year old? He needed your help!", I ask him – slightly exasperated – and he takes a few steps forward. Okay – I am not on his ignore-list anymore…

"If I had fucking asked about your opinion concerning my behavior today – I would have expressed it verbally - buhut your opinion doesn't matter to me since: A. you are a little, little annoying intern and B. (ha, what a wonderful, wonderful coincidence) I am your bloody boss. Thus I can say, shout, scream whatever I want and you have to do whatever I want you to do, whereas I don't have to give a shit about your babbling. So could you pleahease stop that nonsense coming out of your mouth?"

"Argh Malfoy you fucking whacker!", I am quite frustrated – Ladies and Gentleman: meet Scorpius Malfoy – Mr. I-can't-compensate-the-fact-that-Rose-Weasley-has-been-right-and-I-the-almighty-god-have-been-wrong.

"You're always going to back chat, are you?"

"Well someone's got to do that! I know that you are a merciless emotional cripple-"

"I take that as a compliment."

"- who only receives joy out of making people's life miserable-"

"Ah, the thrill of it…"

"- but I really thought you changed a little bit, since you _are_healer in charge and obviously good at your job. I know it's quite funny to intimidate my dear colleagues but could you please reduce that to a bearable amount of insults a day? I am used to your crap and your undying love for sarcasm – however: they are not… and…and you are our fucking teacher…so teach us – and you are so not going to hear me say this again: I can learn a lot from you because I (contrary to all believes) don't know everything – and I want to learn a lot more."

Maybe he'll see sense now but I sincerely doubt that. As if he's ever listened to me.  
I really thought he had changed but…maybe people like him never change – maybe they always stay the same like an apodictic law of nature.  
I expect a tornado of swearwords but he's just standing there staring at me.

…  
Creepy.

"You're right…I'm sorry, Weasley. I think I've fallen into old habits since you started working here…"

I gape at him, probably looking like a fish… what the fuck happened here? The world (as I know it) is obviously coming to an end – my law of Malfoy-nature just crashed – tremendously.

"Could you check on Mr. Trimple's cardio vascular levels?"

I'm still staring.

"Sure." I take the clipboard that he's offering me and leave – wondering if he gets a kick out of being such an enigma or if he has some disturbing schizophrenic tendencies.

Probably both. 

* * *

"Fuck" – is all I manage to mumble while I'm looking at Mr. Trimple's cardio and blood levels.  
This is not looking good. He is not progressing the way he should – he used some sort of vanishing spell and unfortunately his wand backfired badly. His legs and parts of his upper body vanished (thus a big part of his left lung is missing and he has developed a pronounced dyspnoea – which means he can't breathe easily).  
I've already treated him with _'Emerging Solution'_ but he's not reacting and still unconscious. As far as I can see his blood pressure drops rapidly. I cast another '_Anapneo maxima'_ spell because the former one is wearing off.  
I am fully aware that as long as we don't know what kind of vanishing spell he used – we can't help him… and -

he's going to die.

I groan frustrated and unwrap the chocolate bar that I wisely brought with me today.  
I have to think of something to help that guy. I haven't lost a patient yet and I tend to keep it that way.

"He's not looking good.", someone behind me says – and I shriek (like the little girl I am) because I haven't heard anyone coming.

I turn around and look into the warm and friendly eyes of – Frederic Skeleton.

"Like to scare me much?", I ask and smile weakly at him.

"I'm sorry – I thought you heard me enter… but apparently you've been too absorbed by your thoughts about the patient."

I sigh heavily.

"Yeah… He cast a vanishing spell and his wand backfired – I think he might have been experimenting with those spells because it's an unknown one and now he doesn't respond to the medical treatment…"

"That sucks.", Skeleton offers – yeah, Darling. Indeed it does…

"I'm trying to think of a potion or a spell that hasn't been used already – but I can't find anything."

"The _'Emerging Solution'_ is not working?"

"No… I think I'm going to double the dose and add 5 Milliliters of a special _'Regrowing potion' _– maybe his state is going to improve after that."

If not – I have to go to Malfoy...

"I hope it'll work.", Skeleton says and flashes me an affectionate smile. "I must leave now, Rose – I need to prepare a new treatment for wrong-used and permanent _cheering charms_."

He waves goodbye while I administer Mr. Trimple the new solution intravenously.

And then all I can do is wait. 

* * *

The rest of the day happened in a blur.

I remember treating a broom-crash-patient when my glower started going all red.

I remember running through the corridor hoping that Mr. Trimple was not the emergency.

I remember standing at his bed and performing every bloody CPR –spell I knew – until Malfoy came into the room, lowering my wand-arm, telling me to stop.

Mr. Trimple was pronounced dead at 7.15 pm.

I was seen running out of the room at 7.16 pm.

It's 7.33 pm and I'm still crying my fucking heart out in the broom closet.  
Shit, shit, shit.

"Fuck, Weasley", in case you wondered where that voice comes from – Malfoy apparently tracked me down and opened the bloody closet. Hurray – just the person I want to see now.

"Are you seriously crying because of that patient?"

"His name was Mr. Trimple!", I sob pathetically.

"Personally, I prefer to see my patients as patients and not as … eh… ehm… human beings.", the prick says and raises an eyebrow at my catastrophic state.

"Not everybody is as heartless as you are.", I growl.

But instead of making more fun of me and my life more miserable than it already is – he sits down and looks me in the eyes.

"Do you really think I'm heartless?", he asks and amazingly it seems like an honest meant question.

"Well you do appear like a robot most of the time – even you have to admit that your facial expressions are fairly limited.", I point out.

He chuckles (yeah, unbelievable I know) "I'm not going to deny that – but let me tell you something, Weasley: you have to arrange yourself with the thought of people dying in here. We can always try to help and do our best – but you realize that all we do is postponing an event that is going to happen sooner or later. We just keep the game going a little longer. I know you are a sensitive person but you have to distance yourself a bit from all that stress here – otherwise the hospital is going to eat you alive. You have to keep your mind clear – 'cause you have to make serious decisions everyday."

"I did make the right decision today, did I?", I ask scared shitless that it was my fault Mr. Trimple died – I could have called for Malfoy's help … Oh Merlin…

"Hey, you crybaby…", he says and then he does something I never thought would occur in this universe - ever: he puts his arm reassuringly around my shoulder, "believe me, everything you did was right."

"Then why does it feel so wrong?"

"That's the business, love – and I myself have chosen endless sarcasm, dark humor as a weapon against the sadness in this hospital."

"You forgot making Kettylstear's life hell."

"Ah, yeah… how could I forget that?"

"Yeah, how could you?" – I can't believe it. Malfoy has cheered me up. Quite successfully -because right now I'm finding myself laughing lightly. And he's laughing, too.  
We are sitting on the ground in a bloody broom closet, his arm is wrapped around me and my head somehow found its way on his shoulder. It feels nice.

"I thought I would never see the day when Scorpius Malfoy is actually comforting someone."

"Oh don't you dare telling anyone! I might lose my precious reputation of being an insensitive, arrogant, conceited but nevertheless very handsome male."

"Nice description of yourself, Malfoy – and so fitting.", I grin.

"You are aware of the fact that you just admitted I'm good looking?", he asks – and now he's smirking again. Honestly how big is his ego?

"Oh get over yourself.", I slap him playfully and he chuckles (twice a day – that must be world-record!).

"Thanks, Malfoy.", I say – and I mean it.

"You're welcome.", he answers and smiles at me – that fucking honest to god smile… and I find myself getting a little dizzy in the head.

"I was wrong about you, earlier that day. You really have changed – at least a bit. I mean, you are still a pain in the arse but …the old Malfoy never would've helped me like you did just a minute ago… "

"Oh the faith you have in me… _amazing_!"

"Is it possible that this hospital kind of softened you?", I ask fake-shocked.

"Me?", he deadpans, "never!" – I laugh as he stands up and reaches his hand out to help me getting on my feet again.

"Okay, Weasley… I feel way too nice now… I need to say something mean again…"

"Mmh… how about: you look as if a Cleansweep just wiped across your face.", I propose, very well aware of the fact that I probably look like a banshee.

He laughs: "Not bad, Weasley, not bad."

"Thanks."

"That's something a fully dressed woman has never said to me before."

Argh. So typical! "You pig."

"Always at your service!", he replies, smirks and opens the door for me.

Wow.

* * *

**:) Another one done! What do you think? Pleaaase leave a review! **


End file.
